


Maybe It's Better This Way

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The day Keith found out he was Galra was probably the worst day of his life.first fic in like three years?? i live for angst and i got into voltron recently so this happened[] SPOILER []i know keith's galra side helps voltron out in the end so this is kinda like an AU where it actually hurts the team and they don't really consider his galra side helping them out (basically the opposite of what actually happened). it's stupid lmao but i just thought about how angsty that could get and i h a d to write it so i hope you enjoy??





	Maybe It's Better This Way

The day Keith found out he was Galra was probably the worst day of his life. Of course, he didn’t know that at the time, but he soon came to realize it. It made sense, after all. He had a family and a team with Voltron, including Allura and Coran to an extent, but now it didn’t feel quite like it. They all treated him differently, especially when purple splotches began appearing on his skin, reminding everyone that Keith was, in fact, part Galra.

The worst part was how Lance reacted. The Cuban tried his hardest to pretend nothing was different, which sometimes worked, but there were times Keith could definitely see some doubt in him. Which hurt like hell, given that Keith began to develop feelings for said Cuban. There was no possible way the feeling was mutual, though, so Keith pushed that aside and ended up pushing Lance away in the process. 

Allura also pushed Keith away subconsciously. He couldn't blame her, part of him destroyed her home planet and killed off the rest of her race. He was eventually numbed by it, still hurting from Allura, a friend, reacting so badly. 

Enough was enough. 

This team was suffering enough from Keith; forming Voltron became harder and harder as time passed. The team didn’t act as one, but as one and four. Allura could replace him in Voltron, there was no question about it. He wasn’t as connected to his lion anymore, only further urging him to hand it off to her. Maybe this was for the best, Keith thought. 

Enough with the nights passed out right outside of the training room, going and going until he couldn’t even hold himself up long enough to make it back to his room. Enough with catching lingering glances as his teammates stared at his splotchy skin and him in general; he knew it wasn’t intentional, but it always hurt to see. Enough with staying up for hours and hours at night wondering what the hell he was going to do after the Galra part of him took over. Allura would probably kick him out of Voltron at that point, not wanting a Galra fighting so close with her, and replacing his spot. He figured he’s just make things easier on the rest of them and do it for her, get it done now so they have time to calibrate together and form their own Voltron. It’s not like they’d miss him, right?

Keith hurriedly packed a bag, sighing as he scribbled out a note with his shaking hands.

‘Voltron,  
I’m sorry I left so unexpectedly and out of the blue. I can’t be here anymore, my Galran side is slowly taking over and I can’t do that to you guys. It’s hard for me, don’t get me wrong. I never expected to be leaving you guys, but this is what’s best.

Allura can take my place as Red Paladin. The lion and I haven’t been as connected recently, so this shouldn’t be too big of a problem. I believe in you guys.

Shiro. I know you wanted me to take your place as Black Paladin, but I’m sorry. I can’t do it, I was never meant to lead Voltron in the first place. You’re the black paladin. You are. This team needs you, Shiro, you’re their leader. Keep fighting and leading Voltron, you’ll defeat Zarkon. 

And to Pidge, Hunk, and Lance, I’m so sorry. You’re supposed to rely on me, your team mate. I’m sorry I let you down, I can’t even put it into words. This is so hard for me to do, but I believe in all of you. You guys are gonna take down Zarkon and save the universe and everybody in it. You guys are meant to be heroes, don’t let me stop you. 

-Keith’

He wiped his eyes, a couple of lone tears falling onto the paper and smudging some of the ink. He folded it up, setting it on his now-made bed and left his room, closing the door quietly behind him. Keith walked down the halls quietly, stopping outside Lance’s door. Maybe he could stay. He couldn’t leave Lance, even if the feelings weren’t mutual. Lance has told him before, he's one of his best friends at this point, even though they had a rough start from the beginning. He could open the door and tell Lance everything. Lance can tell him it’ll be okay and he should stay and maybe offer to stay the night. God, no, that was asking for way too much. He put his hand on the door, about to pull the door open before freezing up. He couldn’t do it. He didn’t have the strength to tell Lance, he risked pouring out every emotion he had bottled up. And boy, did he have many.

Sniffling, he wiped his eyes, stepping away from the door and running down the hall, putting as much distance between him and Lance as possible. Every step hurt his heart more and more, the pain almost sending him to his knees. He had to ignore it, act like it wasn’t there. 

That hurt even more. 

“…Keith?” A tired voice called from behind. Keith froze in his tracks, unable to move. “What are you doing up so early? And why are you running? I know you like training but damn.” The voice continued, getting closer and closer until Keith could see his face. Lance.

“Y-Yeah, you know how it is. Our enemies are getting stronger every day while we’re resting, so I’m trying to get as much in as I can. I should get going.” Keith replied flatly, pushing past Lance. 

“You’re not even going in the direction of the training room, dumbass. Where are you really going? Off with Allura again?” Lance asked curiously, tugging at Keith’s sleeve and stopping him.

“Mind your own business Lance. Why the hell are you up so early, huh?”

“I couldn’t sleep. Seriously, Keith, something’s wrong. Tell me. I’m getting worried.”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Bullshit.”

“You want to know what’s wrong, Lance?!” Keith started, unable to hold back everything. It was the first time anyone had asked him the question ever since everyone found out about Keith’s Galra side. “What’s wrong is that this team doesn’t trust me! I know the looks you all give me because I’m Galra. Allura hates me because I’m Galra, Shiro does too. For Christ’s Sake, Lance, the Galra destroyed Allura’s planet and all of her people and they took Shiro’s arm! They have a damn right to be scared! What if that’s just who the Galra are?! What if they’re not meant to be like you and me, not be a dick to everyone and be greedy! They take, take, take! I don’t want this at all! Even you, Lance, even you look at me differently! You, Hunk, Pidge, Coran, Allura, Shiro, everybody. I can see it! Every time I look in the damn mirror I’m reminded!” He yelled angrily, tears flooding his eyes and spilling violently. “Voltron doesn’t need me, Lance. You don’t need me, nobody needs me. I’ve just accepted that and now I’m taking action.” he finished, wiping his tears and turning away. He began to walk, refusing to turn to look at Lance. 

“Keith, please, don’t go…” Lance spoke quietly, the dead silence of the Castle carrying his voice to Keith. “I’m just coming to terms with myself. You’re helped me discover who I am and I want you here with me.” He said, tears threatening to spill. “I’ve felt… feelings… for other people and aliens in the past, but none of it compares to how you make me feel. I’m terrible at words, Keith, but you can’t leave me…”

“Bullshit.” Keith muttered, turning to look at him. “You couldn’t. I see the way you look at me sometimes, you couldn’t love a Galra. Always remember that, Lance, if you’re dealing with me, you’re dealing with Galra. And I don’t want to do that to you.” He added, walking up to him. He placed a kiss onto Lance’s lips, enough to tell Lance what he wanted to hear, but not enough to tell him he’d stay. He pulled back, looking into Lance’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Lance. I love you, and this is the hardest thing for me to do, but it’s just better this way. I’ve been thinking this for a long time. And don’t blame yourself when you get back to your room and go to bed, even if you told me earlier the outcome would have stayed the same. I love you, but I’m doing this for Voltron. If I see you again, I just hope we aren’t fighting each other.” he whispered shakily. He took a couple of steps back before running off, tears streaming down his face. 

In that moment, Lance could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces.

Lance stood there in the hall, eventually falling to his knees and curling up into a ball on the floor. This was not the usual Lance, but hell, that was not the usual Keith he talked to every day. He couldn’t believe it. Keith was leaving Voltron. None of them could change his mind. 

He felt the same for Lance and yet still managed to break his heart at the same time.


End file.
